


What She Missed

by melodiousoblivion



Series: The Unknown [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: “And the woman of the hour, my sister-in-law, Clarke.” At the sound of her name, the woman turned around. Evelyn was at her breast, and Aurelia was hanging off her legs. Abby felt all the air leave her lungs.“Mother.” Clarke breathed out, and Abby saw Lincoln and Octavia shift, both switching their gaze to Abby.“Clarke. I didn’t realize....” She didn’t know what to say.“That I was a mother? That I was married? Why would you.” Clarke’s voice was full of bitterness. Bellamy Blake materialized, saw Abby, and immediately moved to stand behind Clarke.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lincoln, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: The Unknown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551517
Comments: 3
Kudos: 236





	What She Missed

“Motherhood: Photography and Woodwork” was an art collection by Lincoln Woods that Marcus had convinced Abby to go see. Marcus was trying to represent Lincoln, and thought that attending his first show would be a good step. Abby went along, begrudgingly, after a long shift in the hospital. 

The art was undeniably beautiful. Wood burning of a mother holding a baby, of birth, and photographs completely in nature. Abby was stuck on one where the mothers engorged belly was in the water, and ripples were emerging from where you could just see the outline of a foot, a strong kick. 

There was something eerily familiar of the work. Maybe it was because, as Lincoln described it, motherhood was the most natural process. For Abby, she had screwed it up. She hadn’t spoken to her daughter in 8 years, since Clarke told her she was leaving med school and becoming a teacher. 

“Lincoln, this is my wife, Abby.” Abby was shaken out of her reverie by Marcus bringing the artist to her. He was shockingly different to what Abby had expected. At least 6 feet tall, hugely muscular with thick tattoos, and a small baby on his shoulder. 

“Are these all your children? The work is beautiful.”

“No, my nieces. This is the one in the belly. I wanted to get some pieces of her birth, but she decided to come a bit late, so that’ll be my next collection.” Lincoln patted the baby’s back, rocking slightly to keep her asleep. 

“She’s beautiful. What’s her name?” Abby reached out and ran a finger down the babes face, smiling at the feel of the soft skin. 

“Evelyn. We all call her Evie. Easier for her big sisters to say.”

“How old are they?”

“Madi is 5, and Aurelia is 3. They’re running around here, somewhere. If you feel something hit your legs, assume it’s them.” Lincoln’s eyes twinkled with clear adoration for his nieces. “Speaking of...” He squatted a bit, scooping up a barreling child who Abby hadn’t even noticed. Evelyn remained happily asleep in her uncles arms. The new charge squirmed until she got herself situated, arms and legs wrapped tightly around Lincoln. 

“This one must be Aurelia.” Abby smiled at the bundle of dark curls. 

“I’m Lia.” The girl lisped, turning her head towards Abby. 

“Let’s go find your mama. I’ll play with you, but we need to give Evie back.” Lincoln nodded towards Abby and Marcus before leaving. 

They continued to walk around the gallery, stopping to talk to people from the fine art scene they recognized. Abby wanted to buy some pieces, specifically the one of the kicking, and a wood burning of the mother breastfeeding. When Lincoln came over and asked if they wanted to meet the mother featured, Abby immediately said yes. 

“My wife, Octavia.” Lincoln introduced them to her first. Octavia was shockingly beautiful, striking cheekbones, features that seemed familiar. 

“And the woman of the hour, my sister-in-law, Clarke.” At the sound of her name, the woman turned around. Evelyn was at her breast, and Aurelia was hanging off her legs. Abby felt all the air leave her lungs. 

“Mother.” Clarke breathed out, and Abby saw Lincoln and Octavia shift, both switching their gaze to Abby. 

“Clarke. I didn’t realize....” She didn’t know what to say. 

“That I was a mother? That I was married? Why would you.” Clarke’s voice was full of bitterness. Bellamy Blake materialized, saw Abby, and immediately moved to stand behind Clarke. 

“Baba.” Aurelia babbled, and Bellamy mindlessly picked her up, tangling a hand in her wild curls. 

“Where’s Madi?” Clarke’s eyes never left Abby’s. 

“Outside with Raven. Playing in the grass.” They were in a standoff until Clarke walked away. Her family followed her. Octavia took one of Clarke’s hands, and Lincoln burped Evelyn as they left the building. Clarke had a family. 

Marcus and Abby left soon after. Once they got home she immediately started googling her daughter, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Octavia. Their social media’s showed a full life. 

Clarke’s was photos of the girls, her friends, and Bellamy. Her ‘story’ of tonight was a selfie with Octavia, captioned ‘my sister’ and a photo of her daughters all dressed up. 

Bellamy’s was more artistic. Photos of books, of his daughters foot, or Clarke caught off guard laughing. 

On Octavia’s page she found a photo of Clarke’s wedding. Her maid of honor was a woman named Raven, with a man named Monty being a ‘bridesman'. The wedding was beautiful, of course it was. Simple, elegant, just like Clarke. 

She debated reaching out. She sent an email to Lincoln, giving him her number. He responded saying he had given it to Clarke. She never heard anything. 

They saw each other over the years. Marcus never signed Lincoln, but they were at events together over the years. He continued to do collections based on Clarke, and eventually Octavia. There were pieces of the two of them together, sisters. She watched from afar as their families grew. 

She missed out on so much. Her pride got in the way of watching her daughter live her best life. And my god, she had never regretted anything more. 


End file.
